


Potstickers and Love

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Home, Love, potstickers, pregnancy announcement, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara sharing Potstickers? Surely not





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alexandra Zor-El Lane A.K.A. Jnr.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568376) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



Alex could count on one hand the number of times Kara had offered her the last potsticker, and she wouldn't be afraid to cut off fingers. So it is understandable that the first time after their wedding when Lucy and Kara hold games night and Kara snatches up the last potsticker for her Alex is a little confused. Sure she knows Kara loves Lucy, but this is something else.

 

She has never seen her sister give up a chance to have potstickers. She knows the truth about how they remind Kara of Krypton. How Kara remembers her mother coming home and popping little Kara on the kitchen bench to help make them, how Kara and her mother had spent hours in that kitchen making little dumplings.

 

She remembers the first time Kara had tried one here on Earth, how she had taken one bite and then sat there with tears in her eyes as the memories flooded her, and how Alex had pulled her close and held her new sister while she had cried for a lost world.

She knew that wasn't all it was, though; she can remember the look of hope on Kara's face when she had first shown Kal-El potstickers, how she had hoped they might spark some memory of Krypton in Kal. Then she had watched her sister cry herself to sleep that night when she had thought she was the last of her people.

 

When Astra had been captured Kara had fed her the potstickers and Alex watched as the battle-hardened Kryptonian General had broken down beside her niece both remembering the years on Krypton and all the family they had lost. 

Kara's obsession with potstickers only grew after Alex was forced to kill Astra, and after the effects of the black mercy. Barely a day went by without Kara spending hours locked away in her apartment eating them, desperate for the memories they brought. 

 

Alex swears Kara keeps entire businesses in work just by how many she orders. She knows that they are the only thing that allows Kara to feel truly like she isn't alone anymore, they are her little pastry anchors in the maelstrom that is life. 

When Kara and Lucy finally moved in together Alex was amazed; Kara suddenly went weeks without eating one. And then she found out why, she found out that whenever Kara was feeling alone, she would wrap herself in Lucy's embrace as Lucy assured her she was no longer alone.

 

And so when she willingly and without prompting gives the last one to Lucy, Alex is shocked, but it is when Kara leans down and presses a soft kiss to Lucy's lips before placing her face right beside Lucy's stomach and begins whispering Kryptonian that Alex realises. 

Kara doesn't need all the potstickers anymore, because she's no longer the last Kryptonian.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Falling in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570707) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns)




End file.
